Harry Potter and the XFactor
by starlie982
Summary: Harry is sent overseas, a transfer student at a new school, from one danger to another. When Dumbledore said there would be a war, he didn't say anything about it involving mutants. Later on H/D. Crossover with X-men, movie verse.


Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor X-men. That's Jk Rowling and Marvel Comics/Bryan Singer, respectively.

**Mini Summary: Two schools, two groups of people who aren't exactly human, each dealing with monsters who want to kill the ones who are. It really seemed too good to pass up. Harry is sent overseas, with a small group of other students. And more will be coming later. He's there for protection and to help get allies, though there is another reason. It takes place at the beginning of sixth year and right after the 2nd X men movie. (I'm pretty sure anyone who saw the third will know why.) This chapter will be short, without any new romantic pairings-but with two schools full of hormone stuffed/angst ridden teenagers, I'm sure lot's will come along. **

The challenge is not in seeing new places but in having new eyes." - Proust

"This is going to be something bad," Ron muttered slowly. "Very bad. I can sense it."

" Just like you sensed that sandwhich was bad, before you ate it anyway, Ron? The only thing that's bad is you complaining for hours on end. He hasn't even spoken to us yet," Hermione said, before turning to Harry, who had been sitting on her other side. "Are you sure you don't know what this is about?"

"I've told you, haven't I? I've got no idea. Dumbledore will tell us, soon as he gets out," Harry snapped and was rewarded with a wounded expression and the back of Hermione's bushy head as she turned to talk to Ron. Evidently, complaining and whinning was the lesser of the two conversational evils. Harry sighed, leaning back on the stone bench, and streching out his legs as far as they would go. School wouldn't begin for five more weeks, and yet the three of them had been sitting outside Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to call them in, for at least an hour and a half.

"Just the fact we've been waiting for so long, makes me certain...," Ron trailed off as the gargoyle lept aside. Severus Snape leaned a greasy head out; a tight, crooked smile graced his lips.

"The headmaster will see you now. Follow me." Snape pulled his head back; Harry heard quick footsteps on the stairs, before the three of them jumped up, rushing to follow. The office was just as light and spacious, the potraits still hung on the walls-one was empty, and in another a gray haired man with a large stomach snored gently-yet Harry felt a sense of dread. Dumbledore sat at the desk, looking both tired and haggered, one hand under a black robe. Three chairs sat before the desk, and Snape, not leaving as Harry had hoped, nodded towards the seats; leaned against the wall.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore also nodded to the seats, though his face was unmistakably kinder. " We have little time and, I'm afraid, much to discuss. I find there no easy way to say this...."

" Professor! Please, I'm sorry! But, please, are we in some sort of trouble?" Hermione burst out, her small, pretty ears wide. Harry drew in his breath, a list of all the things that might get them kicked out of Hogwarts running through his mind.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "No, of course not. But you are being...for lack of a better word, transferred," Dumbledore paused, looking at each of their faces, his eyes resting on Harry's for a second longer then the others. Besides Harry, Ron stiffened. "As you know, all too well, there is a war coming up, one we intend to fight. And one in which we can use every allay we are offered. You've heard of Mutants, I assume." Harry nodded, and so did the others. "Good. I was hoping to not have to make this a biology lesson. Anyway;" And Dumbledore took a deep breath, pushing a hand down on the table to steady himself. Both Harry and Snape moved foward, though he righted himself and shook away any outward concern with a hand. "Anyway, in America there is a school for mutants, Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, run by a friend of mine, Charles Xavier. And as I said before, there is no easy way to say this but I will be sending you three and seven other students oversea's, to study for the rest of this semester."

"What?" Harry yelled, anger as he ever was. "You can't! You can't throw us out from Hogwarts!" In the back of his buzzing mind, he heard Hermione and Ron yell out similar protests. Dumbledore chuckled lightly, like Harry has uttered a little joke.

"Harry, we aren't kicking you out. Nor you, Ms. Granger or you, Mr. Weasly. In fact, three of our teachers will accompany you, to make sure you stay ahead in your studies. I'll come by every week to make sure every one of you is doing well, and of course, to give you the private lessons we wrote about, Harry." Hermonie leaned over, throwing Harry a curious glance, but he ignored her.

"Why then, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Because;" And Dumbledore sounded older then Harry could ever imagine. " You're saftey comes first. And I have good reason to believe you will be safer over there, in the company of my friends, then here in this castle, where enemies have often lurked. This was not an easy choice, but recent problems have risen up and it became a choice I had to make. By no means, whatsoever are any of you in any trouble. But with this war and the...holes in the administration, I feel that while not any easy choice, it is the best one. You will be safer there, and given better protection then you would get here.

In a sad voice; one of the saddest Harry had ever heard Dumbledore whispered something. It took a minute before Harry realized what he had said.

"I hope you will forgive me for it." Though Harry wasn't sure if he meant for sending them to this school, or for not being able to protect them; he suspected a bit of both.

And then Dumbledore stood up straight and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Questions?"

_In America..._

" So, transfers. They sound like freaks. I bet they do tons of drugs."

"Oh, shut up, Pietro. You do tons of drugs. Besides, fresh meat." Longshot lit up, smoking out the window;hoping the teachers wouldn't notice.

"I hope that some of the fresh meat in question is hot, well packed and spicy." Jubilee smiled; looked over at Longshot. "There's no way Logan can't smell that. Or that Professor X doesn't already know."

"Well, after what Pyro did, I wouldn't think this would matter any..." Jubilee reached over and poked him, hard. "Ow! What gives?"

"Do not, do not, do not, talk about that if Bobby or Rogue are around;" Nodding towards the Ms. Pac Man machine, where Bobby cheered on his girlfriend. "You know what happened."

_And somewhere in the depths of the Alantic..._

Drops of blood splattered into the ocean and were lost in the black and green waves. Little teeth followed; then poured in by the dozen were many small bones.

Beneath them all, it stirred.

**So, that was the first chapter. And if you have any questions, please asked. Im sure anyone can guess what mutant lies beneath the waves; if you know any of X men history. I actually don't read comics, which is fine, because I am sure they wouldn't fit into the movie verse, anyway. I'm changing around some ages and character backgrounds and may have to add one or two new characters. Please, enjoy!**


End file.
